


Detached Character 離群者

by EvaLee7521



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 7





	Detached Character 離群者

Detached Character 離群者  
  
「抱歉，你說什麼？」約翰抹了抹臉，看了葛雷格一秒，然後開始數起桌上的啤酒杯數量。  
他開始覺得他喝嗨了。  
葛雷格剛剛是在說他正在和麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯交往嗎？  
「不，你沒醉，頂多只是有點鏘。」葛雷格抿唇笑了笑。喔老天，約翰覺得他這笑和麥考羅夫特還真像。他真的還沒喝醉嗎？「還有、對，你沒聽錯。」  
「我剛剛的確是這麼說了，我正在和麥考羅夫特交往。」語畢，葛雷格喝了一大口啤酒。  
「他…他是不是……」約翰吞了一口酒，有點大舌頭的起了個開頭，然後又吞一口酒，把話的後半段給吞了回去。  
葛雷格疑惑的看了他一眼，然後像是想到了什麼似的呵呵笑著又喝了一口。「不，他沒有。」  
「如果你真的想知道，做這件事的人是我。」葛雷格笑著坦承道。  
約翰被啤酒給嗆了一口。「咳咳咳…你？咳…你認、咳咳……認真的嗎？」  
葛雷格大笑著拍了拍約翰的背，又叫了一輪啤酒。「我當然是認真的。」  
「什麼時候的事？」  
「謝林福德之後。」  
「狗－屎－」約翰的嘴張得老開，一臉震驚。  
「對，一團狗屎。」葛雷格點點頭同意，又喝了一口。「他的狀況不好，你聽見夏洛克說的了。所以我把他帶回我家，我們睡了一晚，然後隔天早上，碰，他就恢復了。」  
「…你最近是不是在看《哈利波特》？」約翰拿起啤酒，頓了頓。  
葛雷格笑得咧出了白牙。「對，他買了新書。」又喝了一口。「我也覺得挺好看的。」  
「……等、等等等等等。」約翰伸出一隻手，停住了話題。「你說，麥考羅夫特買了《哈利波特》的新書？」  
「麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯看《哈利波特》？」約翰的聲音出現了崩潰的跡象。  
不行，這資訊量有點大，他得緩緩，他覺得自己要不行了。  
葛雷格笑得更開心了。「不忍說，他挺愛的。還是他推薦我看的呢。」  
約翰再次舉起手停住了話題，然後咕嚕咕嚕的一口氣喝完一杯酒。接著他放下酒杯，長出一口氣，然後說：「好的，還有什麼，一次說出來，我做好心理準備了。」  
葛雷格再次大笑了起來。他再推了一杯酒給約翰，然後敲了敲他的酒杯。「乾杯。」  
直到兩人同時放下酒杯，葛雷格才說：「我們要結婚了。」  
約翰終於懂了剛剛乾杯的用意。  
幸好已經乾完杯了。  
「…恭喜。」約翰覺得自己現在的嘴型一定像隻離水的魚，一開一闔。他好不容易才擠出這兩個字。  
「對，恭喜。」葛雷格笑得眉眼彎彎，彷彿沒有察覺約翰的尷尬。  
這天的兄弟酒敘就結束在了這個話題上。約翰沒有問葛雷格婚期是什麼時候，葛雷格也沒有說他的婚期是什麼時候。  
當他們踏出酒吧時，已有一台黑色的轎車在路旁等著。葛雷格笑了笑，領著約翰上了車。車上沒有別人，葛雷格直接吩咐了司機：「先到貝克街。」  
「我又不住那裡…」癱在椅子上的約翰咕噥著抱怨。  
「是啊、我知道。」葛雷格安撫道。「可是你醉了，總得有個人照顧你。」  
「喔拜託，夏洛克才不會照顧人。」約翰抗議道。  
葛雷格點點頭。「但他起碼不會讓你淹死在浴缸裡，或是讓你被自己的嘔吐物給噎死。」  
約翰又咕噥了聲，倒是沒抗議了。  
一路上車開得很平穩，在幾乎沒什麼車潮的情況下，很快地黑色坐駕就停在了貝克街２２１Ｂ的門口。約翰沒有趕著下車，葛雷格也沒有催他。半晌後，約翰低聲說：「葛雷格，我希望你幸福。」  
葛雷格看著他，眼中閃著感謝的溫和光芒。他拍了拍約翰的大腿。「我知道。謝謝你，約翰。」  
「回去吧，約翰。婚禮在一個月後，我們下個月再辦個告別單身派對。」  
約翰開始低聲笑了起來。  
他們都想到了上次約翰結婚前，夏洛克所辦的那個告別單身派對。那可真是個太慘痛的經驗。  
「好，通知我，一定到。」約翰豪爽的說。  
「喝到關門天亮！」葛雷格豪邁的說。  
「喝到關門天亮！」約翰大聲點頭同意。  
葛雷格看著約翰下車走進門。他吩咐司機將車開回蓓爾梅爾街。那裡原本是麥考羅夫特的住處，現在則是他們同居的地方。  
當他打開家門時，穿著居家服的麥考羅夫特正舒適的坐在壁爐前的單人扶手椅上讀著書。他蒼白削瘦的臉在火光的照射下終也顯得不那麼嚴肅了。葛雷格關上門朝他走去，直到他站在他的椅前，麥考羅夫特才是抬頭看了他一眼。  
「我回來了。」葛雷格說。他與麥考羅夫特四目相對，他褐色的眼睛此時就像熱可可一樣，泛著溫暖又淌著甜膩。  
「我愛你，麥考羅夫特。」  
  
＊＊＊

葛雷格里．雷斯垂德第一次見到麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯這個人，是在他認識夏洛克．福爾摩斯後的第七天半夜。  
那時夏洛克已離開有好一段時間。他甚至連個招呼都沒打就跑了。  
葛雷格里正指揮著現場蒐證，還得擔心那神經病臭小子不知道跑到哪一國去會不會給他惹什麼麻煩，下一秒已有人從外面傳話進來說有人找他。  
一瞬間以為是什麼目擊證人要來指證，雷斯垂德督察連忙大步流星地朝外頭走去。一到外面，在員警的指點下，他看見了一位宛如西裝化身的人就站在封鎖線旁。他的三步遠後方，有個一名拿著手機把玩的套裝小姐，套裝小姐的身旁則是台黑色，或深藍色的高級房車。  
雷斯垂德走了近去，卻依舊站在封鎖線內。「我是雷斯垂德督察，你是？」他有禮地詢問。  
西裝男點點頭，拉起了一個客氣的微笑。「麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯。我為了舍弟而來。」  
「你說夏洛克？」雷斯垂德問。「如果是私事的話，晚點。現在正在辦案。」  
大福爾摩斯沒有異議，他只是點點頭。  
一個小時後，終於整頓完犯罪現場的雷斯垂德警督再度回到麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯的面前。「有什麼事？」他下意識地雙手環胸，氣定神閒地準備聽對方有什麼話好說。  
大福爾摩斯沒有浪費一點時間，開宗明義即說：「如您所見，舍弟是個有些古怪的孩子。非常誠摯感謝您能夠接納他以及他的職業。」  
「為此，我能提供您一筆可觀的補償，以彌補您將來在時間及精神上的耗損。但與此同時，我有個小小提議。」  
雷斯垂德揚揚眉，示意對方繼續說下去。  
「希望您能與我建立起互信的關係，提供我關於夏洛克的任何詳細資訊。」接著，他自西裝外套的胸內袋中拿出了一本小筆記本，再從中抽出了一張紙。他將之遞給雷斯垂德，神色相當平淡。  
雷斯垂德接過紙，看了一眼，然後再抬頭看了眼對方。「我整理一下。所以，你現在打算用錢賄賂一個警察，並要求他監視你的弟弟。對吧？」  
抽了抽鼻子，大福爾摩斯露出了一個假笑。「以常話來說，是的。」  
雷斯垂德點點頭，下一秒，他動手撕碎了那張紙。  
那是一張空白支票。  
「可惜。」大福爾摩斯嘆氣說。  
雷斯垂德看著他，語氣平常的說：「我假設你應該已經調查過我了。」他看見對方點點頭，於是又繼續說：「我不管你這是不是一場考試，總之我不爽陪你玩。」  
「你想有人幫你監視你弟弟，可以，你的自由，但那人不會是我。」這下，換大福爾摩斯挑眉。「但如果，你想有個朋友幫你看管著你的弟弟，那沒問題，我很樂意。」  
「我們清楚嗎？」  
愣了愣，麥考羅夫特大概花了三秒鐘才發現自己應該要說點什麼。「…朋友？」  
「對，朋友。」葛雷格里露出一個微笑。「葛雷格里．雷斯垂德，很高興能認識你。」他伸出了自己的右手。  
麥考羅夫特盯著那隻手猶豫了又一個三秒鐘，然後壓下心底的遲疑握上了它。  
「麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯。我的榮幸。」  
  
＊＊＊

葛雷格在一次的健康檢查中得知自己得了噩耗。在醫生說出這個消息的當下，他忍不住轉頭看了眼麥考羅夫特的表情。  
依舊是那張冷冰冰的死人臉。  
在會診結束後，在麥考羅夫特的安排下，葛雷格在最短的時間內又做了數次複診。結果出爐了，是肺腺癌。那一刻他們沉默了很久，接著第一個說話的人是麥考羅夫特，他拿出了西裝外套內袋中的小冊子，開始詢問醫生並做著紀錄；而葛雷格只是茫然地看著他與醫生低聲交談，好像當事者並不是他本人似的。  
在那之後，麥考羅夫特又幫葛雷格安排了好幾次不同醫院的檢查，但每一次的結果都一樣。麥考羅夫特的臉色依舊沒有任何變化，彷彿這之於他只是個無關緊要的小事。  
只有葛雷格知道，事實上才不是這樣。  
從最後一間醫院離開的那天，他們沉默的牽著手回家。那天晚上葛雷格異常熱情的向著麥考羅夫特求歡，像是要把一輩子的份都做完似的。直到再也射不出東西時，葛雷格卻是趴在了床上哭泣。「我很抱歉，麥…我很抱歉……」  
麥考羅夫特儘管依舊沉默著，手上及胯下的力道卻越見狠重。  
隔天，葛雷格被安排開始進行了一連串的治療。  
「這不是你的錯，麥。」在一次的化療之後，葛雷格用他骨瘦嶙峋的手摸上了麥考羅夫特更顯得削瘦的臉。  
他看見麥考羅夫特的眼底隱隱有著水光在流動，但那或許是反射他自己眼底的淚也不一定。葛雷格一遍又一遍的道歉，一次又一次地強調著這不是他的錯；後者卻只是睜著眼睛看著他，彷彿沒聽懂其中涵義。  
直到葛雷格突發性地又開始咳嗽，直到護士醫生衝進病房手忙腳亂地為葛雷格套上呼吸罩，直到葛雷格昏迷又醒來，麥考羅夫特卻仍只是望著他，彷彿不知困倦為何物。  
回望他的眼神。葛雷格的眼底滿是疲憊，卻有更多的柔情。   
「我愛你，麥考羅夫特。」

＊＊＊

算了算，在今天之前，他總共向麥考羅夫特告白了三次。  
三次都被拒絕。  
而昨天是第四次。  
葛雷格里想不透，麥考羅夫特為什麼要在拒絕自己的隔天把他約到帝歐根尼俱樂部來。他踏進這明顯與自己格格不入的地方，在侍者的引領之下走進麥考羅夫特的辦公室。  
那個男人就正坐在他的辦公桌後辦公著，就像往常的那樣。他沒有在葛雷格里到來時抬頭招呼，只是擺了擺手要他自便。  
就像往常那樣。  
葛雷格里聳聳肩，倒是不以為意。他走到一旁一屁股地坐在了沙發上，然後發現自己面前的桌上除了有一貫會出現的威士忌之外，還有一份資料。他抬頭看了眼麥考羅夫特，沒有反應，所以很顯然，這份資料是給他的。  
葛雷格里隨手倒了杯酒，翻開了資料開始準備閱讀。  
當他把資料翻開時，他花了十二萬分的力氣才沒在看到第一頁時就把口中的威士忌給噴出來。他震驚的再看了眼麥考羅夫特，後者卻仍舊是毫無知覺地辦著公。葛雷格里又調回了自己的視線，開始仔細地閱讀著自己面前的資料。  
這是一份關於麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯的心理評估報告。報告上用紅色字寫了大大的「機密」兩個字，不過葛雷格里認為，這份文件遠不止如此。  
當葛雷格里讀完一整份文件時，時鐘的分針正好停在了整點上，麥考羅夫特桌上的電話也正巧響了起來。他按下對講鍵，葛雷格里清楚地聽見侍者正通報著布蕾克威爾醫生來訪。  
葛雷格里再看了眼手中的報告－那是這份報告撰寫人的名字。葛雷格里再次看像麥考羅夫特，後者也抬眼看他，然後語氣平淡地說：「基於朋友立場，我想，你有權利知道真相。」  
女醫生進來了。她先向麥考羅夫特點頭致意，然後便是相當自然地走到了葛雷格里面前的沙發。她伸出了右手，說：「布蕾克威爾，很高興能見到你。」  
「葛雷格里．雷斯垂德督察。」葛雷格里握上了她的手。  
「福爾摩斯先生說，您是一個相當重要的友人，因此希望我能親自來一趟，以解決您的疑惑。」她看了眼葛雷格里面前已被翻閱過的文件，露出了一個微笑。  
葛雷格里又看了麥考羅夫特一眼。  
「所以，這是被治癒的嗎？」接著，葛雷格里直指了問題的重點。  
「很遺憾，每個人狀況不一，關於這點，至今仍沒有一個統一的答案。」  
「那麼，以他的狀況來說呢？」  
「我們已經持續追蹤福爾摩斯先生數年了，很顯然地，他的狀況又與一般患者不盡相同。」  
「通常一般患者在大腦影響下，重則容易出現厭世、避世，輕則是冷漠、無責任感等行為模式；但很顯然這部分在福爾摩斯先生這裡行不通。在家庭背景及個人高智商的影響下，反而使得福爾摩斯先生對責任感、使命感這一類的情節更加看重。」  
「而不幸的是，這樣的行為模式反而又更加劇了福爾摩斯先生病情的演化，形成了一個無止盡的循環。」  
「…所以妳的意思是，只要他還坐在那張辦公椅上，就不會有治癒的一天？」葛雷格里失望的問。  
「我不會這麼說。」布蕾克威爾醫生微笑道。  
「為什麼？」葛雷格里有些驚訝地問。  
「因為你。」布蕾克威爾醫生帶著微笑點點頭。「這些年間，福爾摩斯先生從未請我向任何人解釋他的病，你是第一個。」  
「甚至如果是在五年前，你問我會不會有這麼一個人，我或許都無法給出肯定的答案。」然後，她轉頭看向了麥考羅夫特。「如果要我說的話，無論二位是什麼關係，我都希望能繼續下去。」  
「無論如何，這都會是一件好事。」

＊＊＊

「夏洛克，你知道葛雷格的事情嗎？」宿醉的隔天，請假沒去上班的約翰抱著一杯救命茶座在曾經屬於他的小沙發上問著。  
「什麼？」夏洛克頭也不回地問。  
「結婚！」噢狗屎。約翰揉了揉自己的太陽穴。「他和你哥要結婚了。」  
「喔，你說這個。」夏洛克聳聳肩，不甚在意的回應道。「你該為死胖子感到慶幸，居然還有人願意當他的伴侶。」  
「為什麼？」約翰反問。麥考羅夫特這人是怪冷漠了點吧，但看看夏洛克，再看看麥考羅夫特，他反而覺得大的比較正常。  
「我是高功能反社會患者，歐洛斯是解離性人格分裂患者，所以，你覺得麥考羅夫特會是什麼？」夏洛克冷冷地反問。  
約翰愣了愣。「呃、我不知道。什麼冷漠人格患者之類的？」  
「沒錯，他是情感缺失症患者。」夏洛克說。「這種病通常開始於腦部初步發育成熟的16-20歲青少年。生理性表現會出現對情感欠缺反應、不會關心人、不喜歡與人打交道等。即使是最親近的家人也無法與之建立情感依賴。這種生理冷漠的人也天生皮膚溫度低，心跳速度慢。甚至因為心理影響生理而導致體重忽胖忽瘦，或是食慾不振或嗜甜食。」  
「等等，那你還沒事就拿這個攻擊你哥的體重？」約翰不可思議的問。  
夏洛克無所謂的聳聳肩。  
「天哪…」約翰哀嘆一聲。「你們福爾摩斯是和惡魔交易了嗎？用情感換智商嗎？」  
夏洛克猙獰一笑。

＊＊＊

葛雷格很快就決定了要放棄治療。  
他在最後一次化療後告知了麥考羅夫特他的決定，後者沉默了很久。  
最後，是葛雷格率先打破了沉默。  
他握著麥考羅夫特的手，看進他冰藍色的眼底。「學會放棄，麥。」  
麥考羅夫特聞言，下意識地抿緊了唇瓣。  
葛雷格苦笑了笑。他伸手攬過麥考羅夫特，讓他靠在他的胸口，聆聽他說話時胸口的轟鳴聲。  
「我愛你，麥考羅夫特。」  
「我允許你選擇死亡。」

＊＊＊  
葛雷格里在套裝小姐的默許下將麥考羅夫特帶回了自己的家。  
面對這個結論，麥考羅夫特並沒有表示任何的意見。他順從地在葛雷格里的指示下坐上了他的銀色寶馬  
，並在車上等著事情的告一段落。而在接下來的路上，他也只是神色淡漠地看著窗外的景色，不發一語。  
他們在清晨兩點過後才回到了葛雷格里的住處。  
麥考羅夫特依舊沉默地跟在葛雷格里的身後。他走進他簡樸的住處，他在他的協助下脫去長大衣、外套，甚至是鞋襪。  
接著葛雷格里將他領到了浴室門口，推了推他。「去吧，去洗個澡，然後我們睡覺。」等到他從臥室拿了要讓麥考羅夫特替換用的衣服回來時，卻發現該人還在浴室門口發著呆。  
葛雷格里在心底嘆了口氣。他不知道謝林福德到底發生了什麼事，他只知道這一切對麥考羅夫特來說似乎已經超出了他的承受範圍。  
他越過麥考羅夫特將換洗衣服放在了一旁，然後又去臥室再拿了一套自己的出來。「來吧，我幫你。」  
他領著考羅夫特進了浴室，開始一件一件地脫去彼此的衣物。葛雷格裡將全身赤裸的麥考羅夫特帶到蓮蓬頭下，認認真真的為他沖洗著身體。麥考羅夫特沒有反抗，沒有拒絕，他依舊是睜著他冰藍色的眼睛，看著葛雷格里為他做的每一件事。  
直到洗完澡，葛雷格里想伸手拿過大毛巾時，麥考羅夫特才有了反應。  
他將葛雷格里一把推靠在牆上，然後蹲下，伸手直接握住了他半勃的陰莖。  
葛雷格里驚叫一聲想撥開他的手，卻可悲的發現自己根本不想這麼做。「不、我沒有那個意思…」他當然勃起了。他暗戀了麥考羅夫特這麼多年，然後在今天看見了他的裸體，甚至還摸遍了他的全身。他是個正常男人，他當然會勃起；但那不代表他們就要……總之也不會是今天，今天不適合。  
「但我有。」麥考羅夫特沙啞著聲音說。然後下一秒，他張口含住了葛雷格里。  
又是一聲驚叫。  
葛雷格里幾乎是在被含住的瞬間就射了。他又是羞愧又是崩潰的看著麥考羅夫特，然後更加驚恐的發現對方的喉結上下滑動了一下。「不不不不不、你不需要…」接著，麥考羅夫特開始繼續用嘴套弄起他尚未消退的勃起。  
「麥、麥考羅夫特……」葛雷格里情難自禁地扶上了身下人的頭。他撫著他薑紅色的頭髮，溫柔地為他梳過一遍又一遍。「你的嘴好熱…」他毫不掩飾地呻吟著，他想讓麥考羅夫特聽見自己的聲音。他不確定這有沒有用，但起碼他想試。  
射過一次的陰莖很快地又再次繳械投降，葛雷格里靠在牆上喘息著。他看著麥考羅夫特站起身－這次他依然沒有吐出嘴裡的東西，他看見他面色潮紅，眼底卻依舊是冷靜大過慾望。葛雷格里伸出手，也撫上了麥考羅夫特半勃的陰莖。  
麥考羅夫特拒絕了。  
他沒有搖頭或是說話，卻是輕輕地撥開葛雷格里的手。  
「那麼，我能親你嗎？」葛雷格里問。  
麥考羅夫特看著他，然後，顫著眼睫閉上了眼睛。

＊＊＊

「葛雷格，你幸福嗎？」約翰問。  
葛雷格看著他，緩緩緩緩地笑了。「是的，約翰，我很幸福。」  
在這個答案的五個小時後，葛雷格在麥考羅夫特的注視下閉上了眼睛，與世長辭。  
麥考羅夫特一手操辦了他的丈夫－葛雷格里．雷斯垂德總督察的葬禮。  
他的葬禮來參加的人不多，因為葛雷格的遺言之一，就是希望葬禮能越簡單越好。  
麥考羅夫特依舊穿著一絲不苟的三件式西裝，只是這次換成了黑色的。他手拄著雨傘站在墓坑旁，淡漠的表情在一片哀淒的風聲雨聲以及哭聲中顯得突兀且不搭調。  
可約翰沒有怪他。  
因為葛雷格說他很幸福。  
在葬禮結束後，約翰將這句話轉告給了麥考羅夫特。  
他面無表情的看著約翰，像在思索著什麼。他冰藍色的眼瞳內波瀾不驚，彷彿這句話之於他沒有任何意義。  
最後的最後，他微微地頷了首。「謝謝你，約翰。」  
約翰愣了愣。  
麥考羅夫特不是叫他華生醫生，而是叫他約翰。  
他現在相信葛雷格所說的了。  
他相信葛雷格是真的幸福的了。  
此後的數十年，約翰再也沒有見過麥考羅夫特與誰同居，甚至是交往。他蓓爾梅爾街的住宅內始終有著葛雷格生活過的痕跡：麥考羅夫特依舊睡在床的左側，他們主臥室的衣櫃內依舊掛著葛雷格那些廉價的西裝，葛雷格的牙刷毛巾還在，葛雷格的鞋子也還在。  
約翰不確定麥考羅夫特的情感缺失症是否會有治癒的一天，但起碼，葛雷格里．雷斯垂德這個名字將會在麥考羅夫特的心底一輩子。  
這就夠了。

崎人 2020.10.28


End file.
